A few shots of firewhiskey
by slowroad
Summary: Harry gets drunk and tells Draco that he loves him...


"You're sho pretty, Malfoy," Harry said as he lifted his hand and stroked Draco's cheek.

Draco blushed a beet red and tried to get away, but Harry was having none of it. He grabbed Draco by the sleeve of his robes and pulled him closer.

"Why d'you keep doin that, Malfoy? Don'you like me?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course I like you, Potter," he said.

Harry perked up at that. "I luuuve you, Malfoy," he said smiling goofily.

Draco felt a sudden warmth in his chest at the sound of those words, but he pushed that feeling aside. Harry was drunk. He had no idea what he was saying.

"No you don't. You're just drunk and I think you should stop," Draco said as he took the glass of firewhiskey away from Harry.

"I'm not dunk!" Harry said indignantly.

Draco chuckled. "If I had known that you would be this cute with a few shots of firewhiskey inside you, I would have got you drunk a long time ago," he said.

"You think I'm cute?" Harry said, his eyes wide.

Draco couldn't believe how adorable he looked.

"I think you're very cute," he said as he reached out and ruffled Harry's hair, hoping that he wouldn't remember any of this in the morning.

Harry grabbed his hand and kissed his palm. "I luuve you, Malfoy," he said again.

"I know. You said. Now come on. Let's get you home."

Draco paid the bartender and got up. Harry got up too and he promptly fell forward. Draco reached out to steady him and found himself hugging his partner who had put his arms around him and was holding him tight, nuzzling against his cheek and making contented noises.

"Mmmm...you're so soft...you smell so goooood."

Draco shivered. There was nothing he wanted more than to give into Harry's attentions. But he couldn't. He simply couldn't take advantage of Harry like that. He shook his head and tried to get a hold of himself.

"Hold on to me, Potter. I'm going to get you home," he said as he closed his eyes and apparated them into Harry's apartment.

By this time, Harry was kissing his way up Draco's neck and down his jaw...Draco was finding it harder and harder to keep his composure.

"Potter," he said as he tried to push Harry away. Harry wouldn't budge.

"Harry..." he said a little more insistently as he tried to back away.

But Harry Potter was a man on a mission just then. He reached for Draco's mouth and kissed him soundly. Draco tried to resist, but it was hard to fight something that he had wanted for so long. So he gave in. Harry pulled him close and kissed him some more. Draco began to feel a bit light headed. Harry pushed him on to the couch and lay down next to him. He nuzzled against, Draco's cheek, he nuzzled against his neck and he ran his hands down Draco's chest, mumbling and making appreciative noises all the time...and then he fell asleep.

Draco stared at him for a couple of minutes. He ran his fingers lightly through Harry's hair. Harry mumbled something in his sleep and snuggled a bit closer. Draco found himself feeling a bit overwhelmed. _If only this was real_, he thought wistfully.

He kissed Harry gently on his forehead. "I love you," he whispered. Then he wriggled out from under him, covered him with a blanket and left.

...

Harry walked into the office the next day as if nothing had happened. Draco told himself that he wasn't disappointed and that he'd been hoping that Harry would forget. He sighed as he went back to his paperwork and tried to get his mind off his partner, but it was no good. The memory was just too intense...it hurt every time he looked at Harry_. I knew this would_ _happen. Why did I let things go so far?_ he thought as his mind went over and over his memories of the previous night.

Harry went off to a meeting after a while and Draco gave up all pretence of work.

Harry came back about an hour later with a newspaper under his arm and an indignant expression on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said as he flung the newspaper onto Draco's desk.

It had a picture of the two of them in the pub the previous night. They were hugging and looking extremely cosy.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that it had got into the paper."

"Not that you idiot!" Harry said. He came around the desk and pulled Draco to his feet and kissed him.

"Harry what...?"

"I thought it was a dream," Harry said. "I thought it couldn't possibly be true."

Draco stared. He blinked a couple of times. He tried to find his voice but it wasn't quite there.

Harry reached out and stroked Draco's cheek. He ran his fingers through Draco's hair. He stared at Draco like he was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen.

"I love you," he said and Draco found that he had a lump in his throat.

"I love you too, Harry. I love you too."

Draco was looking at him with so much longing as he said those words that Harry had trouble breathing. He reached for Draco again and they began to kiss...it was soft and slow and agonisingly tender. They pulled away after a bit, their breaths ragged and their hearts pounding entirely too hard for such a gentle kiss.

"Why don't we get out of here?" Harry said between gasps.

"Yes...please."

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and Apparated them into his apartment...right on to the couch. Draco landed on his back with Harry on top of him.

"Now where were we?" Harry said as he picked up exactly where he had left off the previous night...


End file.
